Pyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridines are known in the art. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,279 discloses 2-alkyl-7-arylidene-3-aryl-3,3a,4,5,6,7-hexahydropyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridines either unsubstituted in the 5-position or substituted with an alkyl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, or alkanoyl group; U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,420 discloses 7-arylidene-3-aryl-3,3a,4,5,6,7-hexahydro-2-(substituted aminoalkyl)pyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridines either unsubstituted in the 5-position or substituted with an alkyl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl or alkanoyl group; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,129 discloses 7-arylidene-3-aryl-5-carboximidamide-2,3,3a,4,6,7-hexahydropyrazolo[4,3-c] pyridines either unsubstituted in the 2-position or substituted with an alkyl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl or alkanoyl group; U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,816 discloses (as intermediates) 7-arylidene-3-aryl-3,3a,4,5,6,7-hexahydropyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridines either unsubstituted in the 2- and 5-positions or substituted with alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyl, or arylalkyl groups; U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,968 discloses 5-alkanoylalkyl-7-arylidene-3-aryl-3,3a,4,5,6,7-hexahydropyrazolo[4,3-c]py ridines either unsubstituted in the 2-position or substituted with an alkyl, alkanoyl, hydroxyalkyl or arylalkyl group; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,169 discloses 7-arylidene-3-aryl-5-(substituted aminoalkanoyl)-3,3a,4,5,6,7-hexahydropyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridines either unsubstituted in the 2-position or substituted with an alkyl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl or alkanoyl group.